


Incompleto

by Arachness



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Ele te conta primeiro que ele está indo embora.





	Incompleto

Ele te conta primeiro que ele está indo embora.

Ele te conta primeiro mesmo tendo colegas que estão no Chaos a bem mais tempo que você, ele conta pra você antes mesmo de contar pra Tanahashi que é um amigo e um rival há mais de dez anos. Ele te conta primeiro porque você vai ser o líder após ele ir embora. Isso conta para algo. Ou vai contar quando o choque passar.

Você devia ter estado preparado pra isso, não deveria ser uma surpresa porque isso era o que acontecia com aqueles que eram excepcionais, aqueles que brilhavam, a WWE ia atrás oferecendo mais dinheiro que qualquer um ganharia nos circuitos indie, e mais do que isso era um novo começo, ele já havia alcançado o máximo que era possível alcançar no Japão, Shinsuke nunca foi do tipo que se contentava em apenas estar no topo, a melhor parte era a luta, era os desafios.

“Vamos garoto, você devia estar feliz, desse jeito você finalmente vai sair da minha sombra”

“Eu não me importo de estar na sua sombra”

E era verdade, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo além de Shinsuke você se importaria, mas com ele sentia bom, sentia seguro.

“Talvez seja bom eu estar indo então, assim você não vai se cansar de mim. Sempre deixe eles querendo por mais”

“Não sente como se eu tivesse tido o suficiente”

Você não quis dizer isso, você procura no rosto dele sinais de entendimento. Mas você encontra apenas melancolia e perguntas. E ele diz :

“O que mais você quer de mim?”

A resposta é fácil. A resposta está na ponta da sua língua. A resposta é uma palavra. Mas você não vai dizer. Se você dissesse talvez desse a ele um motivo pra ficar, ou talvez de a ele um motivo pra ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

“Eu quero que vá lá e faça o que você tem que fazer, e após você fazer que você volte para continuar o que você começou. Nós não acabamos ainda, eu não vou aceitar isso”

“Eu posso fazer isso”

“Bom, e eu vou estar esperando aqui”


End file.
